End Game
by Ciya
Summary: An AU scene from 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2'. The boy's conversation as they set out for the cemetary.


_I'm still not happy that Kripke killed off Sam in 'All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1' but this being the '_Supernatural'_ world no one stays dead forever. So I'm going to assume (yeah, yeah I know what happens when you assume) in 'All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2' Sam comes back to life. Reanimation any one? Anyways, I don't have the foggiest idea how Kripke plans on doing this so I skipped over that little problem and went straight to the interaction between the boys. _

**End Game**

"Sam you can't," protested Dean, "you were dead half an hour ago. And I mean 'stiff and blue' dead. I can handle that yellow-eyed bastard by myself so just stay here and rest."

Sam looked down at the floor, clearly upset. "Dean I'm fine." Dean started protesting again and Sam held up his hand. "Yes, my back hurts like a son of a bitch, my shoulder is sore and breathing is interesting but there is no way I'm letting you kill that asshole without me. I owe him big time."

"Sam no," Dean held his hands over his face while shaking his head, "I couldn't go through that again."

"Dean," Sam waited for Dean to look up. "I'm sorry you had to go through my…dying," he swallowed with difficulty, imagining what his big brother went through when he was holding his limp body. "But I'm back, I really am back and I need to do this Dean." He picked up the shotgun off the table. "Dean, please. I need to do this."

Dean looked up at his baby brother, talking and active, _breathing_ as he should be not the ashen faced, blue lipped, slowly stiffening corpse he was just a short 30 minutes ago. "I know you do Sammy." He sighed, stood up and grabbed the duffel bag off the table. "Let's send that son of a bitch back to Hell for good."

Sam grinned as they walked out to the Impala. "Where did Dad say this cemetery was located?"

"Cut Bank, Montana." Dean smiled as he glanced over at Sam getting into the car.

"What?" asked Sam shutting the car door.

"It's nice having you back among the living Sammy," he replied as he started driving down the road. Sam smiled back and looked down at the map he was holding. "Why don't you get some sleep Sam. It's going to take us at least 16 hours to get there."

"Sleeping feels a little creepy right now. Besides I'm still trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact that Dad brought me back. How did he even know I was…was dead?"

"I don't know but I'm sure glad he was able to get that spell to work. Dude, I wish there was a video of Dad networking in Hell. Who would have thought the guy would have been able to do that without pissing somebody off."

Sam laughed, "the demons are probably ruing the day Dad arrived."

Dean laughed too. "We are one weird family." He and Sam laughed harder until Sam started coughing and holding his chest. "You alright there Sammy?"

"Yeah," coughed Sam, "just forgot about the knife wound." He slouched down in the seat leaning to his right, taking the pressure off the left side of his back.

Dean glanced over at Sam and then back to the road. "_That Jake kid better hope the military finds him first_," he thought to himself.

"You're thinking about Jake, aren't you Dean."

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly, "he killed you Sam. And he'll try again, if he gets half the chance. It's either him or you and I choose you."

"Dean."

"No Sam," Dean replied angrily, "he made the choice to go Darkside. He could have walked away but he chose not to and now he has to accept the consequences."

Sam could see that he wouldn't change Dean's mind and deep down he knew Dean was right, so he let it drop. He turned back to the window and stared out replaying over and over in his mind the images of the yellow-eyed demon bleeding into his infant mouth and his Mom recognizing her killer. "_What will Dean think, say, do?_" he thought, "_when I tell him what the demon showed me_." Sam slowly relaxed and fell asleep watching the scenery fly by as the Impala tore up the miles to Cut Bank.

_**FIN**_


End file.
